Telephone conferences are frequently used to enable people in distinct locations to communicate. Participants are typically located in two or more locations, with each location having one or more participants. When the number of participants in a telephone conference exceeds a small number, it becomes difficult for the participants in the call to determine who is speaking at any given moment. Video conferences also allow multiple participants to communicate from two or more different locations. Depending on the clarity of the video image and the direction in which the video camera is aimed, the video image may provide some assistance in identifying the speaker, but, in some cases, the speaker's identity may be difficult to determine.